Turncoat
by LLSmoothJ
Summary: There are only a few stories where two total opposites who are supposed to be mortal enemies try to turn the other.  This is one of those stories as Ron and Bonnie try to convert each other for their own reasons.  The pairing is obvious.
1. A Hot Day

**Chapter 1:** A Hot Day

Have you ever had one of those days where you just didn't feel like doing anything? Have you ever had one of those days when all you wanted to do was just relax and do nothing? Just a day to yourself without any chores or any responsibilities! A day where you could just relax and enjoy the day…

Have you ever had one of those days where the situation was so unfavorable and so unbearable that you'd just say "Fuck it" and make the best of a worse situation?

Today would be one of those days.

At this moment, two people were in the middle of, more or less, a conversation…

"Do you really have to be here?"

"Do you? I _did_ find this spot first, y'know."

"Who care about what you think, anyway?"

"It's not about what I think, it's basically an unwritten rule that you don't ask those who find one thing and boot them away."

"Don't give me that loser nonsense. You have to take to succeed. It all has to do with Charles Darwin's theory of evolution: Only the strong survives. But then again, what would someone like you know about that? Besides, this country was founded on the same principle you're protesting. Yet, you enjoy living here! Are you saying that we should all just give back the Indians their land and leave?"

"The proper term is 'Native American.'"

"Since when did you get so smart?"

"Please, everyone knows that! But that still doesn't make it right! If someone finds something and you want it, you ask that person for it! Then if you borrow it and you want to keep it, you don't steal it or go to any lengths just for you to have it for yourself! If they want to give it to you, they'll give it to you."

"Cry me a river… Or better yet, cry me Lake Eerie! This is one of the main reasons why you're such a loser! This is one of the main reasons why you'll never amount to anything. You're so weak! You're so much of a bleeding heart it's pathetic! You're going to have to step on some people and use them to your advantage if you're going to amount to anything, otherwise they're going to step on you and leave you behind, thus getting lost in the shuffle. Oh wait, that's already happening!"

Ron closed his eyes as he leaned back against the tree in order to get some shade in the mist of this heat wave. What a bad day to have one, huh? Let alone to had one when you decided to take a stroll into the park. He did need to get out more and enjoy the fresh air. But why did it have to be _this_ day? Why did it have to be the day where it got so hot that he'd have to just find the only tree with a decent enough shade for him to at least keep somewhat cool? Why did it have to be the day when he had to share that tree with _her_? Someone up there must really liked seeing him struggle in his frustration. Looking to make the best of the situation, he figured that he should at least talk to her. But from the verbal abuse and as annoying she was, he was beginning to wonder why he bothered. He was beginning to see why Kim hates her so much.

Bonnie let out a groan of frustration from this ridiculous heat wave as she fanned herself. Sweat was already creating a wet spot at the chest area of her pink tank top. And what's worst if all: She just happened to be in the same radius as _him_. Just why was he here anyway? Didn't he have some naco to chow down on or an errand to do for "Miss Perfect?" What else could a loser like him do anyway? And why did she even waste her breath talking to him. She sighed, maybe it was just the heat getting to her to play with her mind. Otherwise she wouldn't even sit within three feet of him, let alone actually talk to him. But she supposed that it was better than nothing. He did serve as a distraction from this heat wave.

She chuckled to herself. Distraction, the only thing he's ever proven to be good at…well and cooking, but that sure as hell went down the drain. Anyway, since this heat wave wasn't going to end soon, and she didn't want to risk getting a heat stroke (She'd leave that for that idiot behind her to do it for her.), she might as well take her frustrations out on him. "So where is she?" She asked.

"Who?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb with me, I'm talking about that other loser, only way more overrated! The redheaded bitch who's so per-." Bonnie stopped herself. Since when was Kim Possible ever perfect? Sure, she may have called her "Miss Perfect" as a jab, but as far as she was concerned, there was no way in hell she was perfect. That was _her_ title! She was the perfect of perfection! Just look at her layered brown locks! Her beautiful sapphire eyes! Not to mention her tastes in clothes, other than Possible dressing in jeans and long shorts! Was "Miss Perfect" afraid to show her legs or something other than cheer practice? Of course she was, she did have her to contend with! And people actually believe that Kim Possible was perfect? "Lucksucker" was more like it! "Who's so much of a lucksucker for getting as far as she has?"

"No, I don't know of any 'redheaded bitch' who's so much of a 'lucksucker,' but I do know of a redheaded Teen Hero who's basically spending time with the fam." Ron replied, rolling his eyes at Bonnie's comment. Just what did Kim ever do to her to earn her hate, besides being alive? He then scoffed, remembering what she called Kim, "And what is a 'Lucksucker' anyway? Are you so desperate to hate on Kim that you have to come up with new words to do so?"

"Nope, desperate's _your_ department!" She snidely replied. "But since you're a bit slow I'll explain with as few words as possible: Speaking of whom, the only reason she has managed to make it as far as she have is because of dumb luck! I mean, look at her? She's always out doing her little 'saving the world' thing while the rest of us are busting our asses with the routine and she, who probably hasn't practiced a single turn, manages to hit it picture perfect in public? Lucksucker! And how she manages to get straight A's and perfect attendance? Again, Lucksucker! She basically sucks all the luck available just to keep her from failing in public to the more superior people!"

"Bonnie, I think your jellin' on Kim as well as the heat's finally messing with your insanity!" Ron informed, appalled at what the bitch was saying. Just how desperate was she to put herself over Kim? Was this the heat talking or was this girl one crazy bitch?

"And there it is!" Bonnie pseudo-dramatically extended her arm. "The faithful sidekick, the biggest ass kisser of the lucksucking loser steps in to defend her." She scoffed, "How pathetic!"

"You call it ass kissing, I call it standing up for your friend, let alone when she's not even here to defend herself!" Ron could feel the sweat through his white tank top as he had already unbuttoned his turquoise shirt due to the heat. As he looked down to his baggy burgundy cargos he was seriously wondering if it would've been wiser to wear shorts today.

"Dream on Stoppable, dream on… Just keep convincing yourself whatever delusions you tell yourself." Bonnie waved. "But you can't hide the truth, let alone run from it. I know it, you know it, she knows it, and everyone else knows it: Kim Possible is a lucksucker. Always have been and always will be. No matter how much you, her, or anyone else refuses to admit it."

"No, it's not about us denying it, it's all about knowing what's real and what's not! I mean KP's got some talent! Sure she does have some doubts, but I keep remindin' her that she's the girl who can do anything and that there's no reason why she couldn't and she gets the job done! I'm always having her back."

"So… 'having her back' is it?" The brunette scoffed. "More like 'ass kissing and licking!" The loser once again defending Kim Possible's pathetic ass! It's like that's all he is to her! Just to defend her and feed her ego! It's strange though, it's like when he's around she really believes that she's all that. Then again, for all she knew she could just be using him. Despite his status, someone like Ron Stoppable could still be of some use to someone like Kim Possible. They say that in the land of the blind, the one-eyed man is king. If you're fat and want to be thin, hang around with people who're much fatter than you. In Possible's case, hang with Stoppable and she wouldn't be the loser! If Kim Possible was truly a Lucksuck, than Stoppable was a Cursesuck! It's like he absorbs so much bad luck, there can't be anything but good luck for whoever's around him, including Possible! It's like he's her good luck charm. She'd love to see what'd the so-called "Teen Hero" do without her little good luck charm.

She didn't know if it was because of the cool breeze that just blew into her face or not, but a brainstorm had just occurred inside the brunette's head. What if she did lose her little good luck charm? Or better yet, what if her good luck charm was turned against her! A grin formed on her face at the thought! Oh this was just too good! Question was, if Kimmie lost her good luck charm, where would it go? It should go to someone who was more deserving than her overrated lucksucking ass! Someone who knew how to use it! Someone like, say, a certain cheerleader who rightfully should be the Squad Captain?

It was a perfect plan! It was the simple thing to do! Hell, it was the only thing to do! But there was one problem! Stoppable won't just leave Kim. His head is so far up the lucksucker's ass that it was impossible to tell where she ended and he began! She couldn't just convince her to dump him, either! After years of telling her how useless and pathetic he was, if she hadn't convinced her to drop him then, there was no well in hell she could change her opinion on him. But then again, it did not necessarily mean that she couldn't change _his_ opinion of her! Now that she thought about it, this was an even better scenario! How embarrassing would it be for her to be dropped by Ron Stoppable of all people! Forget her popularity being shot Kim Possible's popularity would be vaporized when it was all over! Talk about humiliation nation. What sucked now was that she would have to be super nice to him… "Hey… Stoppable?"

"Look, it's too hot to deal with your crap, okay! You hate me and I hate you, so let's just keep our mouths close until it at least cools down a bit so we can just go on with our lives and forget that this whole thing ever happened." Ron replied as he unscrewed the cap on his water bottle. He was getting sick and tired of Bonnie and she was probably looking for another insult for him. Thanks, but no thanks.

Bonnie sighed as she took a quick peek to see the person who was behind her. From what she saw from his body language, he was in no way, shape, or form in a good mood. Just when she had a good plan which involved him, she just had to piss him off! Now she really had to sweet-talk her way onto his good side, if she wanted to have a chance of this working. Maybe an actual conversation instead of one with insults would do the trick. "Ice cream…"

'What does she want now?' Ron sighed. He tried being civil with her, even with the insults. But as far as he was concerned, Bonnie Rockwaller was one crazy-ass bitch in serious need of a reality check.

"What's your favorite kind of Ice Cream?" She asked again, but he still didn't respond. 'I am trying to be nice and civil, you idiot!' Maybe she should start first. "My favorite is Rock Road. My mom used to buy me a full tub of it when I was a little girl!" She delightfully said in nostalgia. Hopefully he'll bite this time.

"What did she want now?" Ron rolled his eyes as he just reminded to himself not to pay her attention. After all, if he didn't acknowledge her maybe she'd shut up and perhaps she'd leave and let him be alone and finally give him some peace.

No dice. Frustration was beginning to show on her face as it took everything within her from lashing out at the outcast blonde. "You mean to tell me that you never had ice cream before? Not even a scoop?"

'She doesn't know when to quit, does she?' Ron figured it was best to humor her. At least she stopped insulting him, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't start again just as fast. "I happen to like all 31 flavors equally!" He said.

"You mean to tell me that you don't have a particular one that you favor?"

"I don't discriminate!" Ron replied, but couldn't help but add in this comment, "Unlike some people…"

'At least he's talking to me again…' Bonnie mused as she continued. "Seen any good movies lately?"

"Haven't been to the theatre much." Ron admitted. "I've been basically spending time at home doing other things…"

"Other things? Please tell."

"Well…" Ron slightly blushed, "I don't mean to brag, but let's just say that Chez Ron might be makin' a comeback." He mentally slapped himself. Why the hell did he just tell her that? Knowing her, she would do whatever she could for it to blow up in his face.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to it."

Ron rolled his eyes. There she was again, putting him down, putting his ideas down, doing whatever to make him feel insignificant! "Look, why don't you just try it first instead of-" Ron blinked, actually paying attention to what she had just exactly said than assuming what she said. Was that actually a complement? "Wait… did I hear what you just-"

"Yep!" Bonnie nodded. She decided it was best to at least be supportive if she was to earn his trust. She was starting to realize that, after you take away his outcast status, he wasn't _that_ bad of a person to talk to. At least he apparently cared about actually talking to her other than oogling at her body like the jocks. That was a nice change of pace. Hopefully he'd at least be more open minded, particularly to what she wanted to discuss, let alone if she wanted her plan to work. "So how's Kim doing with Josh?" She asked as she saw the blonde tense up. Looks like he's pretty sensitive about that…

"Getting annoyed with the whole thing…" Ron responded, bitterness evident in his voice.

"What's the matter Stoppable? Jealous?" Bonnie taunted, interested in how he'll respond.

"Like hell I am! I could care _less_ about who she dates!" Was Bonnie deliberately trying to piss him off? Otherwise, why would she be asking him? Probably to rub it in that he's being 'replaced.' "It's Kim's life, she can date whoever the hell she wants!"

"But you're her friend? Aren't you supposed to, y'know, look out for her?" Bonnie asked. It was obvious Stoppable was hiding his jealousy! He probably could fool those other losers he hangs around with, but he couldn't fool someone of her caliber! "Are you sure you're not jealous? You look to be as green as the grass right now!"

"Look, I'm not jealous!" Ron snapped as he crossed his arms. "I'm just sick and tired of hearing her talk about how 'dreamy' Josh is and how much she wants to go out with him! 'Oh isn't Josh the dreamiest? Isn't he so cute! And he's so sensitive! I'm in love, Ron! I'm in love!' God! I'm like 'If you like him so much, then how about you…well… FUCKING ASK HIM OUT ALREADY?' 'But what if he turns me down?' 'Then he's not the right one for you obviously!' I mean it's so frustrating! If it'll work out then it'll work out! And if the guy doesn't like you for your personality and who you are, than he sure as hell isn't and shouldn't be worth it! But seriously, Kim needs to make up her damn mind! If she wants to go out with him, then make the freakin' move already before someone else beats her to it!"

"Hmm…" Bonnie thought to herself, taking in all the new information she had just heard. So Kim was indecisive of asking Josh out. However, if what the froob said was true, then perhaps she could have a chance of really fucking with that lucksucker. "Be honest, would you be angry if I ask Josh out to the Spirit Dance?"

"Hey, be my guest!" Ron extended out an arm in acceptance. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm actually _hoping_ that someone asks him out first!" He scoffed, "Maybe then she wouldn't be so freaking wishy-washy all the time." Kim said that she wanted to go out with Josh, yet she doesn't want to make a move, and he was getting sick and tired of hearing about it! As far as he was concerned, it was put up or shut up and if Kim loses out and Josh ends up going with Bonnie to the Spirit Dance or something similar, then it was her own fault!

An amused smile formed on her face. Her own sidekick was getting frustrated with her. This was so rich, turning Stoppable against her was going to be much easier than she thought! And, maybe it was the heat affecting her judgment, but he does seem to be a lot brighter and more competent than usual! Maybe he was this way when he was stressed out or frustrated? Or maybe he was just well rested? He always did sleep in class! But she wondered why he didn't show this side at school, at practice, or at anywhere else? Maybe she needed to make him show that side more often. But she couldn't just taunt him. She's been doing that for years and the closest to a negative reaction she got from him was a glare. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a bottle tap her left forearm. "What?"

"I figured you're probably thirsty from the heat and I had another with me so here you go!" Ron simply said as he went back to his already-opened water bottle. There, he did his good deed for the day and hopefully he could relax in peace. Or at least try too, as the heat wasn't very forgiving either.

She should think him, despite who he was. But for some reason, Bonnie didn't! Besides, she had better things to think about, like how else could she use his frustrations to her own advantage and against a certain redheaded thorn in her backside! As she opened the bottle she stopped. She knew that it was rude, but she just had to ask. "You wouldn't happen to have added a little something in there, would you?"

Ron rolled his eyes. She was starting to get on his last nerve. "What reason would I have to do something like that?" It was one thing to make fun of his status, but it was another to falsely accuse him of doing something, let alone something as heinous as _that_!

"No reason… except that you're probably so desperate to get a date that you'd actually drug her!" Bonnie reminded. "And I, being the sweet trusting little girl that I am, would drink this bottle and then I wake up to find myself in someone else's bed, naked, without any idea what's going on and what happened."

Ron scoffed, "Please, for one. I'm not that desperate! And two, if I was to drug someone wouldn't I go for someone much hotter?" He asked as he could sense a bit of anger coming from behind. Apparently he hit a nerve.

"Let me guess: The Lucksucking loser's hotter than me?" Bonnie asked, a strong sense of anger in her voice.

"I never said that!"

"You implied it!"

"No, I just said that I'd go for someone much hotter!" Ron explained. "You just assumed that I'd say Kim! That's your first problem: You assumed. And when you assume you end up making an **ass** out of yo**u** and **me**! You may think that you're the hottest, but that's just one opinion!"

"One half of the school's opinion!" Bonnie replied as Ron continued.

"What about the other half? For all we know they could think Tara's hotter than you. They could think Monique's hotter than you! They could think Zita's hotter than you! It's all in the perspective. And I happen to know personally that half the school thinks of you as a bitch they pray that'll get what she's due! And I'm not talking about on top!"

"Then you and everyone else must be crazy if they think that there's actually someone who's hotter than me! Hmph!"

"That's your problem…" Ron finished his water bottle. "I have more important things to worry about!"

Bonnie scoffed, "Like what?"

"Like my plans after high school. I'm actually thinking about my future."

"Right, as if you can…" She shook her head, deciding not to finish that. It was just too easy. "You see? _This_ is one of the reasons why you're such a total loser! You have someone here who, god knows why, is talking to you and not only do you not care, but it appears that you rather just sit quietly! You hardly have any social life, Stoppable!"

"Like I said, I don't discriminate. And if I don't talk to them, it's because I know that if I do it's not going to end well. I'm surprise _we're_ still even talking! Maybe if you were a bit nicer your life would be so much easier!"

"Don't give me that pacifist crap! Nice people get trampled if not destroyed! Face it Stoppable, it's a dog-eat-dog world out there and there isn't any room for little poodles!"

"Do people in that world get huge chips on their shoulders, too?" Ron asked as he heard a growl from the girl. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"Look, just don't talk to me!" She crossed her arms. She tried to be nice and civil towards him, but all he's doing is just annoying her now! So as far as she was concerned, screw it!

"Works for me!" Ron shrugged as he leaned back. At least it would rid him one problem for today.

This was not good. Not good at all for the blue-eyed brunette. Her plan so far was failing, miserably! After that "small" argument with Stoppable, not only was she back at square one, she basically took another step backwards. If she were to convince him to join her side and ditch Kim, then she would have to work harder. "You know that being nice has gotten you nowhere, while when you've done otherwise you'd at least amounted to something!" She informed him.

"What do you want now, Rockwaller…" In all serious, heat be damned, he was ready to stand up and walk home to his AC-cool house due to this girl. Just what was she planning now.

"I just want you to answer a question for me, and be honest: Did you ever felt like you were worth something when you were like Miss Goody-Two-Shoes, or when you were…not so much of a nice guy?"

"I don't know where you're getting at _Darth Bon-Bon_, but with Kim she at least treats me with respect!" Ron replied. "Unlike _most_ people I know!"

"Hmm…" Bonnie closed her eyes as she began to count down with a finger. "Let's see… She locks you in the closet during the Spirit Dance last year. She lies to you about Halloween – and before you ask, I have my sources…"

'More like an obsession…' Ron shook his head. It was like Bonnie couldn't live unless she knew about Kim Possible's screw-ups. The woman was obsessed!

"What else… You had that job at Bueno Nacho and you were doing so well… as much as I refused to admit it, but you threw it all away and why? That's right, Kim! That's really showing some respect there! You two must have a real give-take relationship: You give, and she takes! And you sure did manage to learn about the art of backstabbing from Kim. I mean, let's not forget about the article, and how you left Kim to help Prince Wally… not that I'd blame you. Oh, and let's not forget the talent show when you signed her up for it! I had to wonder if you secretly wanted me to beat her and, from what I've just heard from you, I figured right!"

"No, I did it because I thought Kim was the only one who could shut that mouth of yours."

"Please, she couldn't even hit the high note during the Christmas play years ago and you thought that she could beat me?" Bonnie couldn't help but laugh. Stoppable thought that she could lose to Kim at the talent show knowing her handicap? That was like saying that William Hung was a better singer than Ricky Martin.

"I wasn't even there! I'm Jewish, so sue me!" Ron threw his hands up. "But Kim did hit the high note and she did beat you for 2nd…And I won 1st but that's not the issue."

"I still can't believe that _you_ of all people actually won! You screwed me, and ruined the Rockwaller Family tradition! And you weren't supposed to be in there anyway!" Bonnie wanted to strangle him right now in remembering that tragedy. But she remembered: Stoppable was on the other side of the tree.

"I was a last-minute entry! I didn't even try to win, just stalling for some time for Kim to arrive and get ready!"

"That just makes it worse…" Bonnie crossed her arms as she fumed. "How could I get third place!"

"Well for starts, maybe you'd probably get 2nd or even 1st if you'd actually dressed better!" Ron informed.

"What?" It was as if the dork just relieved himself in the fountain of holy water at the church as Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ron Stoppable, Mr. "I'm proud to buy my clothes from Smarty Mart," was insulting the way she dressed?

"You had it goin' on, Bon-Bon, but that Swan Dress killed it for ya! When you start taking fashion tips from Bjork, you deserve to lose!"

"ANYWAY…" "There's also when you had that money which you, not surprisingly, manage to lose. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you actually do better when you're not around Kim Possible!"

"What?"

"Just think about it! When was the last time you ever had any success from being with Kim Possible?"

"Lots of times…" Ron replied. What was this girl thinking? To think that he couldn't do anything because of his best friend, and she called him desperate?

"Okay then, name one!" Bonnie challenged.

"Fine then, there's the time when…er… well…" Ron scratched his head. "It just happened not to long ago…"

"I'm waiting." A smirk formed on the brunette's face as she could hear the blonde squirm, just to come up with an answer.

"Look, I'm thinking…" Ron snapped as he tried to remember his most recent success from being with Kim. "Well, Kim took me to that O'Boyz concert, for one. Another was that…umm…well…"

"Let me make it easier for you: What has Kim done for you lately?"

"What she's done for me lately? That's easy, she's… well…" Ron tried to think back to how things were going with Kim, in hopes for an answer to Bonnie's question. So far, he couldn't think of any answers, as it's been basically same old same old: They hung out, go stop some bad guys, and hung out some more. Nothing out of the ordinary…well, for them at least.

"What's the matter Stoppable? Can't think of anything?" Her smug look on her face was still there.

"Not yet! But that doesn't mean anything!"

"The reason why that you can't think of anything that she's done for you lately is because she _hasn't_ done anything for you lately! Some friend she is, huh?"

"Since when is friendship supposed to be about what one person can do for the other? I thought people were friends with others because they liked being around them and they like each other's personality."

Bonnie scoffed, "Please, that's just an excuse weak people come up with. Everyone in their right mind knows that a friendship is basically a relationship in which people can get something from being friends with others. That is why nobody cares about you. Everyone knows that they can't get anything from being friends with you. And I'll admit that I don't have a very appealing personality. According to you, I shouldn't have that many friends, let alone admirers. If that was the case, then why am I one of the most popular people in school? Oh, and I'm not the only one who believes this. Your 'good friend' Kim does, as well. Your whole friendship's been nothing but an agreement. Don't believe me, then why did she break something that, if I heard correctly, was tradition not only with last years' Spirit Dance, but at Halloween as well. She could've stuck with tradition and went with you, but she decided to go with Josh and not only that, but didn't she lie to you about one of those things? I guess when push comes to shove she usually goes with her popularity, image, and the food chain, as friendship and history obviously doesn't mean shit to her. And she isn't exactly he most fair person in the world either."

'Oh god what now?' Ron placed a hand on his forehead, shaking his head disapprovingly as Bonnie continued her desperate attempt to demean his friendship with Kim.

"Not only is your friendship with Kim's basically a beneficial relationship, but it's definitely not a 50-50 one. More like a 90-10 in her favor. Take Tara and me for instance. Tara and I are basically opposites and yet we all received the equal benefits for us being around each other. Tara's there for me when I need her and she basically keeps me from being too much of a bitch. And Tara's pretty high on the food chain and she's a better dresser. Not like your friendship with Kim. Otherwise, why would she be on the top and you on the bottom instead of you both being on top? I mean, sure she may defend you, but are you sure she does so without her being around? Are you sure she doesn't do so for the glory?" He had to be really thinking about this, with all the facts being clearly pointed out to him. If Stoppable still didn't believe her, or at least reconsider it, then he was either much dumber or more desperate than she thought. "In exchange of being that little lucksucker's sidekick, you at least would have a friend! You're so caught up under Kim's thumb that you don't even realize this!"

Ron scoffed, "Like you're any better! You basically don't even give me the time of day, unless it's to rip on me and make me feel worthless!"

"You just make it so easy for me. I mean, yeah I insult you and make fun of you. But at least I'm honest, while Kim can't even tell you that she'd rather go to a party than be anywhere with you! And don't say that she'd probably was trying to be nice, because in my opinion it's even worse when someone doesn't have the respect to be honest with you."

As much as he didn't even want to give Bonnie the satisfaction of being marginally right, Ron had to admit that it was a bit messed up now that he thought about it. Forget it being a tradition, why did she have to use her parents as a cover? If she would' had just said that she wanted to go to that damned party Josh was at, at least he would've understood. She was basically talking about him 24-7. Maybe Bonnie did have a point about Kim… "Okay I admit, you have a point, but Kim and I've been friends since-."

"Like that matters! Things change so much these days that not even things that had the longest history survives. Take Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney for example: They've been friends for a long time and McCartney was basically Jacko's mentor. But soon, Jacko bought the rights to the Beetles' songs that were held up in an auction and basically stabbed McCartney in the back, and selling the song 'Revolution' to Nike was the final nail in the coffin. You see, even the longest friendships could be shattered within an instant by a person's greed and ambition." She noticed Ron's skeptical look on his face as she sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you what: I'll show you what a true friend is, and if I prove myself right at being much better than Kim was, then you have to leave the squad and the Mad Dog gets put to sleep, for good!"

"What?" Ron blinked in shock. He knew that Bonnie didn't like his Mad Dog routine, but it wasn't that bad.

"You heard me!" Bonnie glared. That Mad Dog routine was so gross and annoying that she thought that it'd be too gross for even Stoppable, and that was saying something about a guy who basically stuffed his face with his food whole. With this plan, it'd be killing two birds with one stone. Stoppable would end up being her good luck charm and he wouldn't do that disgusting Mad Dog routine anymore, no matter how many idiots at the school were stupid enough to like it!

"Okay, but what if I win?" Ron asked. He believed that he shouldn't be the only one with something big on the line! She should be able to put something up for grabs.

"I'm putting up my reputation just by even talking to _you_ of all people! Don't you think that's enough?"

"That's why you'll never pull it off anyway, Bonnie!" Ron explained. "I mean you talk about how friendship's are 50/50, so you have to put something on the line as well. Like…" A dark smile formed on his face. "If I win, you'll have to be super nice to Kim!"

"WHAT!" Bonnie snapped as her rage took over, leading her to rush over to the other side of the tree just to glare at the fool for his ridiculous suggestion. "You actually think for once second that-"

"It's only fair…"

"I'm going to kiss-"

"You don't want to look like a hypocrite, right Bon-Bon?"

"Kim's ass like…" She growled. "I hate you Stoppable…"

"I love you too, Bon-Bon…" Ron smiled at her, which caused another glare from the Brunette cheerleader.

"One, you are not to call me that in public! Two, if you're going to be hanging out with me then you seriously have some work to do!" She informed. It was settled. Ron Stoppable would be putting the Mad Dog on the line, as Bonnie Rockwaller would have to swallow her pride and suck up to Kim if she lost. But then again, maybe Stoppable wouldn't be that bad of a guy to be around with. Perhaps he could actually be the diamond in the ruff. Then again, maybe not… Nevertheless, for the sake of her plan, she was going to have to be a lot nicer than she is now to him, whether she liked it or not. Besides, there was the greatest benefit of it all: When it was all over, Kim Possible would be revealed as the lucksucking loser she always was since middle school.

* * *

That was the first chapter of this story. Looks like our favorite teen bitch is looking to use everyone's favorite sidekick for her own personal agenda. Question is, will it work, will there be snags in the plan, or is there someone or something working against her? 


	2. A Rough Start

**Chapter 2:** A Rough Start…

"Okay, if we're going to try this friendship thing and at least make it look legit we're gonna have to make some changes." Ron explained as he and Bonnie were still seated under the tree. Only that they were now sitting next to each other.

"Now that you mentioned it, I have some suggestions for you!" Bonnie stated. "For one, how you eat your food? Could you just stop that and actually eat like a normal person?"

"C'mon, it's not that bad!" Ron responded. So what if he could fit a whole naco in his mouth and eat it in one go? He's seen worse than that. Much worse…

"Yeah, it's not that bad. It's just disgusting!"

Ron pouted, arms crossed. "Kim doesn't seem to mind."

"Kim didn't seem to mind going with you freshman year to the Spirit Dance either, and we all know what happened the next year!" Bonnie countered which earned her a glare.

"Do you have to keep bringing that up?" Ron asked annoyed.

"The truth hurts!" She simply replied, "And would it kill you to take small bites while you're eating?"

"Okay fine…" Ron narrowed his eyes. So she wanted to bring up his flaws, eh? Well two could play at this game. "Do you have to be a total bitch?"

"Do you have to be a total loser?"

Ron rolled his eyes. Just about everything he says Bonnie had a counter for it. It's like she always has to have the last word, and it was getting annoying. "You answer my question!"

"I answer your question when you answer mine!"

"I asked you first!"

"Haven't you heard the phase 'Ladies first?'"

"Yeah, and you, being a lady, will be first to do the answering!" Ron stated. He's had enough of Bonnie making a fool out of him on a daily basis and now was the time to make his stand.

After what it appeared to be a few minutes of glares, Bonnie gave in, as much as it humiliated and sickened her. "Okay, the reason why I am a 'total bitch,' is because I do not want to be taken advantage of and I don't want to be seen as easy pickings from everyone! Happy?"

"Like who?" Ron asked, but not out of sarcasm. He was surprised that anyone would take advantage of her. Yeah being around her could do wonders for someone's rep, but then again, knowing how vengeful and vicious she could get, there wasn't anyone stupid enough on the planet who would do that. He always figured that it was the other way around.

"God you're stupid! Do you ever pay attention to anything besides _her_?"

"No, my life doesn't revolve around Kim!" Ron quickly snapped. Again, she had to bring up Kim again! If he didn't knew any better, Bonnie wanted to _be_ her instead of surpassing her. "I have other things…"

"Like…"

Ron sighed as he saw the smug look on her face. She basically had that look that said "Face it, your life does revolve around her. You basically have no life!" That wasn't entirely true! "I do work on my cooking every once in a while." Ron said.

"What did you cook last?" Bonnie asked, as Ron grew frustrated. She was really putting the pressure on him as she was just waiting for him to crack. Usually when under serious pressure, Ron usually steps up his game to the max, almost to the point of invincibility. Unfortunately, those only worked for life or death situations. While in tamer situations, he usually succumbs to the pressure.

"I…Well…Y'know, I did made that nice cake a few months ago! And I was planning on testing myself to see if I could cook an entire buffet… But then there was the whole Kim fuming over you and needing someone to talk to and-" Ron found himself interrupted.

"Wow, you sure do have a lot going for you! Thanks for proving me wrong… NOT!"

"Hey! Kim really needed me!"

"She does have other friends she could talk to about it, but why does she go after you every time?" Bonnie asked, "And don't give me that stupid best friends excuse because we all know that even the most loyal friends can get sick and tired of hearing about other people's problems, especially if it's for the thousandth time! She went to you because she knew that she's just about all you have socially and without her you'd basically be lost!"

"Hey, I support KP! Nothing wrong with that!" Ron stated.

"Supporting Kim is one thing, blindly following her is something else! I mean I'll admit that I'd have a lot more respect for you if you were just pathetic! Right now, you're worse than pathetic. It makes me sick! You'd probably kill yourself if Kim convinced you that, for some 'odd' reason, it would save the world. Would you?"

"Well I'd have to think about that one. I mean self-sacrifice is a serious thing. But Kim probably wouldn't lie to me if-"

"God, you would do it, would you?" She fumed. "God, you're such a loser! I don't even know why I'm even talking to you! You say that Kim 'probably' wouldn't lie to you, and yet she already has! What's to say that she wouldn't do so again?"

"Hey, that party where Josh was going was important to her. So it's completely understandable why she didn't want to go trick or treating with me!" Ron said in Kim's defense.

"That whole Halloween thing was tradition, right?" Bonnie asked, "If it was so much as a tradition, then why couldn't she had just been honest with you? Face it Stoppable, she doesn't respect you! Otherwise she would've been straight with you and said," She then went into her best "Kim Voice." "'I'm sorry Ron, but there's a party that Josh is going to and that I'd rather go there than trick or treating with you! Sorry!' I mean, not that I'd blame her at all, but that is pretty shitty for someone to do to someone who's supposedly her best friend! You'd never see me do that to Tara!"

Ron sighed. Even now Bonnie was looking for anything to make herself better than Kim. What's next? Bonnie dying her head red and claim to be a better redhead than her? Bonnie fighting a group of guys to prove that she's a better fighter than her? He said it before and he'll say it again: Bonnie Rockwaller is one crazy-ass bitch! "I personally doubt that! I mean honestly, you don't seem to be the caring type!"

"You should follow your own advice about assuming!" Bonnie replied coldly. "I know that I'm a bitch, but I wouldn't play with my friends' emotions like that!"

"I don't believe you! I know how you like manipulating people just to make sure things go your way! One would think to easily find that out by now. I mean you inviting the Drs. P to the ski trip just to embarrass Kim? That was original! And I couldn't just ask Tara or any of your friends, besides obvious reasons being my status and all, because they'd just deny it knowing what you'd do to them if word got out! And no I'm not assuming, it's fact! Everyone knows that if things don't go your way or if someone shows you up you vow revenge! And you work towards that revenge! Face it, Bonnie. You're a vengeful person who doesn't care who gets hurt as long as you come out on top! You care about no one about yourself and what benefits you could get out of someone else's misfortune and I refuse to believe that you care about your friends as much as you say you do." Ron said in a cold tone, much colder than the way Bonnie just spoke to him.

Bonnie's eyes went wide at this. She always thought that he had some resentment and anger towards her, but not this much. Did he really think of her like that? Or was it Kim talking? "…Is this what you think of me?"

"Not just me! Kim, Felix, Monique, Zita, hell, half the school doesn't really like you! The reason why they even bother to hang around you is the same reason you hang around them: To get some benefits out of it! Your personality sucks and swallows at the same time, and you're more than just selfish! Oh, and you're so caught up in this food chain bullshit that once high school's over you're going to be so fucking lost and it'll be a cold day in hell before I ever feel sorry for you, you cold, heartless bitch!" Ron simply said, now feeling as if a lot of weight has been lifted from his chest. But why did he begun to feel a bit guilty? Why did he start to have remorse for what he said? Maybe from the way the brunette looked down with her knees tucked in was probably the answer, as he could've sworn he saw a small tear drop from her eyes.

Bonnie sniffed, "You really think that I'm heartless?" She asked, voice cracking a bit. "You really hate me that much that you'd want to see me suffer?"

"Oh…" Right now, Ron felt like the worse man in the universe right now. He hated it when girls were so upset they were in tears, much less when he was responsible for that. Maybe he did go too far with his comments about her. So he did what he felt he had to do to make things better…

Ron scooted closer to the now-teary-eyed girl as he placed an arm around her. "There-there Bonnie…" He said, in a voice as calm as he could possibly have it. "I'm sorry about that…"

As she felt his arm around her, consoling her. Bonnie felt a warm feeling inside of her. It was the first time she saw a guy actually feeling concerned for her well-being, instead of just saying the right things to get inside her pants. It was like he actually cared, despite all the things she's said to him, despite all the names she's called him. Of course, guys like him always had a big heart, which usually made one question why those guys don't have girlfriends already, given how most girls complain about not being enough of them in the world. However, Bonnie wasn't like most girls.

Bonnie balled her right fist as she drilled it right into the blonde's stomach, hard! Causing the boy to fall over as she glared at him. "I WAS JUST ACTING, YOU IDIOT!" She shouted at the downed froob… at least that would've happened if things went her way. However, before her fist could connect, she felt her flying wrist roughly grabbed as from one look at the blonde, she saw one of the most vicious glares she's ever seen not just from Stoppable, from anyone period.

"DO YOU THINK THAT I'M SOME KIND OF IDIOT?" He snapped as Bonnie felt her wrist tightened. This was definitely not what she was expecting. Maybe from someone like Brick Flagg or Josh Mankey, but Ron Stoppable, someone who probably couldn't hurt a fly if he tried to, blocking that punch from her as he was ready to rip her head off!

"Get off me, freak!" She tried to break away but his grip was hard. Much harder than she'd ever expect from someone like him, but too hard for her comfort! However, he soon broke the grip. More like him throwing her hand back at her, as he stood up…

"That's it! I'm out…" He simply said as he walked away. He tried to be nice to her! He tried to show her some compassion, despite her doing less than not earning the above mentioned. But after her attempt at a sneak attack, as far as he was concerned screw it! And he could care less about the heat wave now! Having a heat stroke would sure as hell be better than to spend one more second with that crazy bitch!

Bonnie watched on, as she couldn't help but glare at the blonde boy, despite it being her fault. Then again, it was Stoppable's fault for being so damn trusting and so fucking pathetically much of a bleeding heart that he was just asking for it! Maybe she did underestimate him a bit, but she wouldn't admit too much. She was apart of the social elite, and he was nothing! Even associating with him let alone forgiving him would ruin her reputation! She let out an evil smile on her face. Despite her getting owned by the biggest loser of all time, she had to admit that Stoppable was a lot better and, dare she say it, hotter when he was pissed off as much as he was. Besides, if he managed to show this amount of anger towards her for her trying to make a fool out of him, then what was stopping him from snapping at a certain lucksuck? It was a perfect plan! Stoppable couldn't just keep taking on all the abuse forever and just ignoring it, as it'll just keep building up like a balloon blows up. And like that one gust of air needed to cause it to pop, it would need one act of betrayal from Kim to make him snap and finally destroy the unholy union.

She let out a soft chuckle, filled with joy and maliciousness. She was going to have fun with this! All she had to do was keep pissing him off to his breaking point, as well as place in a few subtle hints of Kim's deceitfulness, and she could shatter their friendship. Then, Ron would be without a best friend, leaving him to be hers for the taking! But she couldn't just take Stoppable, knowing his status. She still had standards to live up to, after all! But then again, knowing how… decent he was able to look in the past, it wouldn't be too hard to fix. Of course he'd look better once he dropped that disgusting Middleton Mad Dog routine once and for all. And with a few cosmetics, Stoppable would be the perfect guy. _Her_ perfect guy and _her_ perfect good luck charm whom would always had _her_ back and would always be there for her when _she_ needed him! And finally, she would gain the top spot at the school that she always deserved, the spot that she and she alone deserve, not that fucking lucksucking loser!

However, she couldn't do anything if their interaction ended like this! Answer? She ran after him. She knew that she'd have to do some stuff that'd make her sick to her stomach, but for the sake of her plan, she had to if she were to be on good terms with him! Even in the best-laid plans, sacrifices had to be made and this would have to be one of them! "Hey wait!" She called as she ran after him.

"No, leave me alone!" Ron waved off as he continued to walk away. There was no way he was going to spend any more time with her, no matter how much she'd try to sweet talk him into forgiving her.

"Oh c'mon, Stoppable! I was just playing!" Bonnie tried to explain, but he just kept walking. He really didn't want any part of her. "Please!"

"No!"

"Look I'm sorry!"

"You're lying!"

"Look, what if I make it up to you?"

"Like what? Letting a loser like me actually being in your presence?" Ron scoffed, "Like I haven't heard that before."

"I'm not talking about that! I mean something else!" Bonnie declared.

"Like what? Look Bonnie, there's nothing in the world that could possibly convince me to-" Ron was cut-off as he felt lips touch his own as he could've sworn that another tongue was in his mouth. He had to admit it did felt good.

"Did you like that?" She asked with a confident smirk. She felt slightly ill after doing what she just did to him and knew that she would really need to brush her teeth, but in the long run she felt that it was worth it!

"Well… From a guy who's never been kissed before, I have to admit that it was…okay, I guess."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. Okay? Just okay? She basically gave him a kiss out of the goodness of her heart and he had the nerve to say that it was just "okay?" "You never had a kiss in your pathetic life and you had the nerve to say that mine was 'just okay?' Not fabulous or wonderful?"

"Well, I'm not no expert, but that kiss… well… while the feeling was nice, it was lacking… I dunno… passion!"

"What?" Bonnie grabbed him by the loins of his blue shirt. "Let me tell you something, buddy! My kisses are always filled with passion! They always have and they always will be! Got it?"

"Well, if that's the case then you must be losing your touch! 'Cause for some reason, I'm just not… well… feeling it!"

Right now, Bonnie wanted to rip that loser's head off! Not feeling it? Not feeling it? She'd give him something to feel about! A foot forcibly connecting to his crotch for one! But knowing that arguing wouldn't get her anywhere near the completion of her plan, she decided to just humor him as she went to kiss him again. To make things different, she decided to move her tongue a bit more, massaging his tongue. Clearly he should be satisfied now! "That enough passion for ya, Stoppable?"

"… Still not feeling it! More like you'd just did it to prove a point! Still fake to me!" Ron stated. "Did you kiss Brick like that? If you did, no wonder you guys broke up so much."

"WHAT?" Her fists were clenched as she was glaring daggers at the blonde! Seriously, was he trying to piss her off? "I'm not kissing you again if that's what you're going for!"

"I'm not!" Ron shrugged. "I'm just stating my honest opinion! I mean Kim probably put some passion into her kisses!"

"Oh, you did not just say what I think you just did!" Bonnie shook his head. How the hell would he even know how Kim kisses! It's not like she's ever kissed this froob! But then again, during the whole ridiculous Moodulator whatever the hell it was thing, she did see her kiss him. That was just another reason to hate that lucksucking loser even more! It was her fault that this other loser was basically making her feel inferior! Everything, besides her sisters, that involved her frustration and anger involved that lucksuck. Fuck her! Fuck Kim and fuck Stoppable!

Fuck Stoppable… That was it! Maybe it was the heat that was getting to her, but that seem to be the answer in winning him over! Unless he was gay, he had to at least think that she was hot! And besides, he was a guy, despite being a total weirdo! And all guys had one thing in mind, or at least dormant… She had to admit that he did look kinda hot with his shirt open like that. He was still scrawny, but his muscles were toned. Maybe it _was_ the heat affecting her like this. Since when was Stoppable ever hot…besides now? Why did this loser actually have some hotness appeal to him? Why did he had to be so hot yet so weird at the same time? At least she'd feel somewhat better knowing that _he_ was having the same problem. She wasn't wearing a bra after all! But what if he wasn't? She couldn't tell anything by looking at his crotch. His pants were so loose it was almost ridiculous! Wait, there was a small tent right there! Either he was lacking in size, or his pants were much baggier than she realized. Of course with him losing his pants so many times, even with a belt, it wouldn't be too surprising.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Y'know, I never noticed how hot you were until now…"

"Bonnie, what are you up to?" Ron asked. Bonnie was trying way too hard for some reason. Something was up. Something was seriously up, and he needed to find out before he was dragged into the point of no return. He couldn't think about this more as he found himself being pushed back to the tree. The very tree where this whole thing started in the first place!

With his back on the oak, Ron once again felt the lips the tanned girl in front of him. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't deny that this time the kiss had some passion to it. True passion. Possibly more passion then Kim had when she kissed them that time. He couldn't even control himself, it seemed, as he found his hands finding their way on her slender waist as he kissed back. He also felt her hands going under his tank top as he felt their tongues moving against each other. Between soft moans from each other, Ron soon found a leg being wrapped around his waist. He soon felt his open shirt slipping off of his shoulders as he felt her breasts being pushed on him. Deep down, he was feeling a bit guilty doing this! He was betraying Kim by making out with her sworn enemy! But then again, it wasn't as if he'd get another chance like this with a girl! Especially a girl who was as hot as, he had to admit, Bonnie Rockwaller.

She had to admit that this wasn't too bad. Hardly anyone was around anyway, as she figured that they'd at least were smart enough not to be out here unlike this idiot. Then again, she was out here, too so she was, in this case, just as big of an idiot as he was. Speaking of whom, he was at least a decent kisser. He was a lot gentler than Brick or any of those other morons she had dated. Back on the matter at hand, it wasn't as bad as she figured, but reputation-wise, it was a bit risqué. Besides, she didn't want to get too close! He was supposed to be her good luck charm, not the love of her life… But this was feeling so good she couldn't just stop now!

As his shirt managed to drop down, she saw that his shoulders were at least somewhat broad and were developed. Must've been from those missions. However, that tank top of his was also bugging her as well. For the first time since they've started kissing, she broke off from the kiss. "Stoppable, I hate your tank top!"

Ron blinked in response. They were actually having a moment and now she had to go do this. "What now…"

"Take it off!" She commanded. She actually wanted to see what was behind that tank top. She already had an idea how his chest would look, but she still wanted to see it.

"You take yours off first!" Ron countered as he then saw her glare. "It's only fair!"

Bonnie sighed, "Fine, I'll remove mine if you remove yours!"

"Fair enough…" Ron said as they both proceeded to remove their tops. As he saw her remove her pink tank top, he had a clear view of her breasts. As he expected from when he had often saw her in her cheer uniform, she was well endowed! She was basically a C-cup from what he saw right now. Her breasts were round and he was trying his hardest not to just grab them and squeeze them.

"It's okay, you can feel 'em!"

He was still cautious, wondering if it was a trap like last time. Hell, he was wondering if this whole thing was a trap! But to hell with it, Ron took both hands as he place one on each breast. However, instead of a slap or at least a scolding, he got a soft moan from the girl, who just went back to kissing him. He was wondering, who was this girl and what did she do with Bonnie Rockwaller! He'd never ever have been kissed by her, let alone actually feeling her breasts. Nevertheless, he might as well have some fun with it as he went to massage her big bosoms. However, as he soon felt a hand going inside of his pants, it appeared that he wouldn't be the only one doing the touching…

She reached down as she pulled the elastic to his boxers back so she could reach down there. When she finally found her prize, she felt something large. Maybe that was why he always wore baggy clothing! As lips met lips and tongue met tongue once again, she felt a hand reach under her red skirt. From the way she was playing with his manhood and he was moving his hand up from below, she saw where this was going. As she felt his other hand pinching her nipple, she let out a soft moan in the kissing. Maybe she was wrong about him being a loser? Then again, he was a good loser, but he was one of the better losers out there. But he was still a loser. Losers always had fashion troubles like he did. Losers were socially inept! She let out another moan as she felt his soft, but firm touch on her womanhood. Losers didn't make her feel as good as he was right now… She mentally groaned in frustration. She didn't even know anymore. One thing was for sure though: that lucksuck never did anything as great as she was doing to him right now. At least she'd have that over her. She felt his hands pulling on the elastic of her panties as a few of his fingers were inside. She wondered why didn't he just pull them off instead of just pulling on them? The same reason why she didn't just pull down his pants and boxers! They were just too much into kissing each other to care otherwise.

Ron felt his hands going deep inside of Bonnie as he could get a small scent of her hair. He could've sworn it smelled like peppermint. And here he thought girls just used the "I have to wash my hair" excuse just to get out of dates. He figured that if things could work out between them, then he could enjoy the peppermint smell of her hair more often. He shook his head, what was he thinking? Why all of a sudden did he want to spend more time with her? She was Kim's rival! She was the one who had basically made it her life mission to screw Kim over, and worst of all she basically belittled him every chance she got! If it was someone like Tara, maybe, but not someone like Bonnie! As he found his hands pulling up her skirt, he figured that he might as well go all the way with her. After all, it isn't everyday, or any day for that matter, that he'd get this close to a cheerleader, let alone a cheerleader that was Bonnie!

Bonnie felt the bottom of her panties being pulled as her leg was still wrapped around him. Seconds later, she could feel him entering inside of her as a wave of emotions filled her face. She suspected that it was big, but not big enough to cause her sensitive spot to be sore. She just felt sorry for the poor sap after the next pop or jock slept with her and found out that a mere loser made them look small. They certainly won't be pleased knowing that fact. Then again, it could possibly lead to some potential entertainment. As she felt him moving within her, she let out soft moans within each thrust. It just felt so big inside of her. She felt like crying right now… She shook her head. She wasn't going to do that! She wasn't going to cry. Especially around him! As she moved her hips within his motion, she felt his soft tongue on her nipples. Either he studied up on this, or he has done it with some other girl.

She let out another moan as she felt that it was near. She didn't know how much more she could take before she finally reached her release! "I'm… I'm…"

"I'm almost there, too…" Ron admitted. Feeling that his release was near as well. The question was where was he going to release it. No way was he going to release inside of her, and he doubt that she'd let him do so in her mouth. And he didn't want to get it all over her clothes, either. So there was only one thing to do…

"What the?" Bonnie blinked as she was placed aside from the tree as she saw Stoppable squat down near the tree. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You wouldn't want it in your mouth, you'd get pissed if it got over your clothes, and no way in hell I'm going to release inside of you. The last thing I want to give you is a reason to get on my case!" Ron explained as he let it out near the bottom of the tree. As far as he concerned, that situation was a lose-lose situation.

"Please, like I'd want your seed inside of me…" She scoffed as she placed her tank top back on before pulling down her skirt. "Aside from that freaky end, it was kinda okay! What do you think, Stoppable? Did it have some of that passion you were looking for?"

Ron placed his own tank top back on after he pulled up his pants. "I have to admit, it did feel nice! Most importantly, it felt real! Like you were really into it!"

"You really think so… I'm mean, of course I did! I always give my all in everything I do, even if I don't like it. Unlike some girls I know…"

"Well… that's one good quality about you!" Ron informed. "You always give it your all, despite earlier with those two kisses."

"I guess so…" Bonnie sighed. At least they were making some progress. And the sooner she could win this bet, the sooner she could be rid of the Middleton Mad Dog and, if there was truly a god, Kim Possible from the food chain, let alone the Squad.

"So I guess I'll be seeing ya tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"I guess…" Bonnie sighed, not sure on how exactly she was going explain her being around him tomorrow to her friends. "Just don't forget about our little bet, Stoppable! If I win…"

"I know, the Mad Dog's put to sleep for good…" Ron sighed. He still couldn't understand why she didn't like the Mad Dog. It couldn't have been that bad, could it? At least there was some possible good from this bet. "And let's forget your end of the bet, too! If I win, then you'll have to be-"

"Don't say it…" Bonnie walked away, not in the mood to even think about audacity of her, Bonnie Rockwaller, kissing that little redheaded bitch's ass like he usually did!

Ron smiled as he thought about all that has just transpired. Him having sex with Bonnie and him basically going to be Bonnie friend, just to name a few. He knew that somehow, Bonnie had an ulterior motive in all of this. But whatever! If Bonnie was going to try to exploit this to her own advantage, she was going to learn that two could play at this game…

**Middleton High, the next morning…**

"Hey Kim, guess what?" Bonnie said to an annoyed Kim Possible as she was just closing the door to her locker. "You're no longer Squad Captain!"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about Bonnie?"

"Haven't you heard? We just had an election for a new Squad Captain and guess who the Squad voted for?" She asked with a taunt as she examined her manicured nails.

"You? I think we already know what happened last time you were Squad Captain!" Kim waved off. "You couldn't last a month with the responsibilities!"

"Only because some people weren't as supportive of me as they were, for some insane reason, of you!" The brunette smiled wickedly. "But things are going to change!"

"Will you just give it up, Bonnie!" Kim suggested in an annoyed tone as they both walked to the gym. "You try and try and try again, yet you can never beat me!" As they entered the rest of the squad was there, arms crossed. "Okay girls, let's decide who you want for Squad Captain: Me or Bonnie?"

"Bonnie!" They all said simultaneously as Kim's eyes went wide while Bonnie just smiled. Things were going her way.

"What? Bonnie? You want Bonnie to be the Squad Captain?" The redhead responded, obviously tweaked from the shocking revelation. "You actually want that conniving, gold-digging bitch as Squad Captain?"

"She may be a conniving, gold-digging bitch, but at least she's here!" Tara replied, eyes narrowed.

"Instead of 'saving the world' like you always do!" Hope added.

"With people like Drakken and Shego on the loose, you know how important that is!" Kim tried to reply in her defense.

"More important than the Squad, obviously!" Jessica added.

"Sorry Kim, nothing personal! We just like to have a Squad Captain who's more committed to the Squad." Marcella informed as the others nodded.

"We'll see about that! It says that, according to the handbook, a new Squad Captain can only be decided when either the Squad Captain is unable to fulfill her duties! And despite what you may believe, I believe that I can. And besides, the decision must be unanimous by every member of the squad, and when I say every member… " She glared at Bonnie. "I do mean every member!"

The brunette scoffed in response. "Let me guess? Stoppable has to vote, too? Please, like that'll help!"

"I don't think so! Ron thinks that I'm a good Squad Captain!"

"So not!" Bonnie tried her hardest not to laugh, but it was failing. "Who'd you think suggested this in the first place?"

"What?" Bonnie saw the horrified look on Kim's face in shock that even her own sidekick and so-called "best friend" was on her side. And she loved every minute of it!

"That's right, K! Stoppable told us that you had too many activities and you really need to cut down on them."

"You're lying!" Kim declared as she grabbed Bonnie by the loins of her cheer top.

"That's enough Kim!" A familiar voice said as Kim looked behind to see her best friend glaring at her. "This time you're going too far!"

"What? Ron, how could you do this? How could you be on her side?"

"Kim you've gone too far!" Ron said as Bonnie's grin grew wider. "I mean you've already filled yourself up with all the extra currics that you can't handle them, and yet you still stay on them not matter how hard it gets! That's being selfish! So what if Bonnie's a bitch, but at least she can handle them and actually knows when she's out of her league and backs off, instead of overkilling herself just for the sake of her pride!"

"Ron, after school you have a meeting with my Mom and a MRI machine. You're actually thinking that Bonnie is a better person? And you actually think that she's your friend? Please, she thinks that you're nothing more than a loser! That's what you are and that's what you'll be!"

"The only reason why I ever was a loser in the first place was because of you!" Ron said, with venom in her voice. "That's right, I've sacrificed everything! My popularity, my pride, my happiness, my goals, my dreams, and my ambitions just so you could smile! But no more! I'm through being your little sidekick, and I'm never going to do anything for you ever again!" He threw down the head of the mad dog costume as he left, walking away. He then looked back. "Oh, and Kim? Bonnie's much better than you ever prayed to be! Always had been and always will be!" As he walked away, Kim was left in tears of her best, no… _former_ best friend's betrayal.

"See? Even _he_ doesn't think so highly of you!" Bonnie taunted. "Looks like you're nothing now without your little good luck charm, huh Lucksucker?"

"Shut up!" Kim snapped, voice cracking! "I don't need Ron or anybody! I'm Kim Possible and I can do anything!"

"Including being revealed to be the lucksucking loser you really are!" Bonnie taunted as she turned to the rest of the squad member. "Are we going to get the voting done already, or do you need to decide?"

Hope scoffed, "Why even bother?"

Tara added, "S'not even a question who we'll vote for!"

"We pick you!" The entire Squad declared, save Bonnie, who couldn't have been happier with what she was seeing unfolding, and Kim, who was so devastated that she ran out of the gym in tears. After she was out the door, Bonnie just laughed. Laughed at the victory over the loser she had long since waited for! Laughed at how fast her life came crashing down on the lucksucker! Today was truly was a good day for Bonnie Rockwaller. Now, if only something would happen to devastate Connie and Lonnie then it would be truly perfect day!

…

As she continued to sleep, Bonnie's smile grew wider. "Yeah…take that…lucksucking loser…" She muttered in her sleep. This was one dream she did not want to wake up from.

* * *

Next chapter, it's at school as Bonnie tells her closest friends about her plan! How will they react? Will they go along with it or will they tell Ron or even Kim? Find out in the next chapter. 


End file.
